Held for Ransom
by beachbum999
Summary: The Mast Serum. Zeus' Master Bolt. The Crook and Flail. That is all they need if they ever want to see their friends again.
1. Chapter 1

_Attleboro; Massachusetts _

**~Amy's POV~**

"Dan!" Amy Cahill yelled. "Give me back my book!"

"Not until you tell me where you hid my ninja suit!" Amy's thirteen-year-old brother, Dan, yelled back.

"I told you already! Nellie took it to the dry cleaners!" Nellie Gomez was their au pair and legal guardian, along with their Great Uncle Fiske.

"You're lying!" Dan retorted.

"No I'm not you dweeb!"

Amy was chasing Dan all around the mansion. As much as Amy hated to admit it – even with all of her training – Dan was still faster than her. She heard someone walk through the door.

"Kiddos! I'm home!" It was Nellie. "Dan, I forgot to tell you, I took your ninja outfit to the dry cleaners."

"Oops." Dan smiled apologetically towards Amy. "Here's your book?" It sounded more of a question than a statement.

She snatched it out of his hand.

_I'm so going to kill you later, _Amy's eyes told Dan's.

_No! Please don't! I thought you were lying! _Dan's eyes pleaded.

_Sorry doesn't cut it._

_Amy, it's just a book. Chill._

Amy glared at Dan. He walked into the kitchen to meet Nellie.

Amy's phone beeped. She looked at it. It was a text message from Fiske. It read:

_I need __just you and Dan__ to meet me at the Empire State Building today at 8:00 pm. Leave right away. This is very urgent._

Amy reread the message. She walked into the kitchen and showed the text to Dan and Nellie.

"Yes!" Dan exclaimed. "We're going to NYC, baby!"

_Camp Half-Blood – Long Island; New York_

**~Percy's POV~**

Percy Jackson was bored. He was at a camp counselor meeting in the big house. He rarely ever paid attention. The only good part was the free snacks on the table.

The counselors from the other cabins surrounded him. Percy was the head counselor for the Poseidon cabin. There was also Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, from the Athena cabin, Piper McLean from the Aphrodite cabin, Leo Valdez from the Hephaestus cabin, Thalia Grace representing both the Zeus and Artemis cabin, (it used to be Jason Grace, but after the war against the Giants', he returned to Camp Jupiter) Nico di Angelo from the Hades cabin, Clarisse la Rue from the Ares cabin, Connor and Travis Stoll from the Hermes cabin, Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin, Will Solace from the Apollo cabin, and so on.

As Chiron was giving another lecture about cabin inspection, something interesting finally happened. An Iris Message appeared above the Ping Pong table.

"Chiron, this message is very urgent." A face appeared through the mist that Percy recognized as the king of the gods himself, Lord Zeus. "I need you to send Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Thalia, and Nico to Mount Olympus right away."

Before Chiron could respond, Zeus swiped his hand though the mist and cut the connection. For a moment, everyone was too stunned to say anything. No one moved an inch, which is saying something when you're in a room full of ADHD kids.

"I guess that means I have to send you guys to Mount Olympus as soon as possible." Chiron said, breaking the silence.

_Manhattan; New York_

**~Carter's POV~**

"Carter!" Carter Kane's thirteen-year-old sister, Sadie, called to him.

"What?" Carter replied, irritated.

"Get over here!"

"Sheesh, I'm only standing five feet away. No need to yell!"

Sadie smirked. "Sorry, brother dear, but I am picking up signs of unexplainable magic at the Empire State Building."

"You sure? Because last time we went to investigate, the only things 'magical' that we found was the smell of tacos at a taco stand."

Sadie glared daggers at him. "Will you just forget about that already? This time, I'm sure of it."

"Fine. I'll go get Zia and Walt." Carter said.

He found them both in the library reading some ancient Egyptian scrolls.

"Guys, grab your wands and staffs." He explained. "We're going to the Empire State Building."


	2. Chapter 2

_New York City; New York_

**~Dan's POV~**

Dan watched his sister as she stared in awe at the Empire State Building. He didn't get what was so fascinating about it. Sure it was tall, but there were tons of high buildings in New York City. He didn't get what made this one so special.

They walked inside the building. There was no one there except for the guy at the main desk.

"I don't see Fiske anywhere," Amy mumbled. "I'll text him and tell him that we're here."

Amy pocketed her phone after the text was sent.

"Shouldn't there be more people here? I mean, you said this building was very famous, so why are we the only ones here?" Dan asked.

"I don't know, Dan." Amy looked frustrated. He knew she always looked like this when she didn't know something. And he could tell it was bugging the crap out of her.

Someone tapped Dan on the back. He turned to see Ian and Natalie Kabra.

"What are you doing here, Cobra?" Dan snapped at Natalie.

"Because, Daniel," Natalie said. "We received a message from Fiske telling him to meet us here."

"It's DAN! It's D-A- then an N!" he yelled back.

"Y-y-you guys t-to?" Amy stuttered.

"Yes, love." Ian responded.

"D-d-don't call m-me t-t-that!" Amy replied.

Before he could respond, they heard a car door slam outside in the front of the building. "Looks like we aren't the only ones here." Dan muttered.

They looked towards the door. "Oh no," Natalie grumbled. "It's the Dolts."

Dan watched as Hamilton, Reagan, and Madison Holt stepped through the doors.

"Hammer!" Dan yelled.

"Dan!" Hamilton responded.

They gave each other a high five. "So, how's my little buddy been doing?" Hamilton asked.

"I'm doing great!" Dan replied.

"I would hope so," came a new voice.

Dan turned to see Ned, Ted, and Sinead Starling. Dan had heard that Ned and Ted received surgery to overcome their blindness and headaches.

Before Dan could say anything to them, there was _another _new voice. "Yo! Wassup cuz?"

Dan whipped his head around to see the world-famous Jonah Wizard. It was a miracle that he came in here without attracting attention, especially in New York City.

Sinead turned to Amy. "How are you and Evan?" she asked.

Amy bit her lip. "He cheated on me," she barley managed a whisper.

"Who's Evan?" Ian asked.

"It looks like, now, Amy's ex-boyfriend." Sinead replied.

Amy nodded.

"What are you all doing here?" Hamilton asked.

"We got a text from Fiske," everyone said at the same time.

Amy's phone buzzed. "It's Fiske," she said.

She read the message out loud:

_What are you talking about? I didn't tell you to meet me in New York City. Get out of there now! A large amount of Vesper sightings have been seen at the Empire State Building._

Ned paled. "We have to get out of here. _Now_."

As they turned to the doors, a group of teens in Greek battle armor appeared at the door.

**~Annabeth's POV~**

As the group of teens sent by Chiron walked in the Empire State Building, the first thing they noticed was that there was no one there but a group of teens. That was kind of weird because the building is usually jam-packed.

The second thing they noticed was that the group of teens seemed to be in a heated discussion. They looked suspicious to Annabeth. She shared a look with Percy.

_This isn't right, _her face said.

He nodded in agreement.

Annabeth saw the teens turn. They walked towards the door and they all stopped abruptly. They stared in shock at the group. Sure, they didn't even bother hiding all of their Greek weapons and armor and stuff because the Mist hides all of it from the mortal eye. Like if they saw Percy's sword, they would think that it was a baseball bat or something. But, her point was, that they all seemed to see all of this stuff. Yet, it was a one in fifteen chance of finding a mortal that could see through the Mist. And finding a whole group of them in one place? Yeah, something was definitely suspicious.

A kid that looked Nico's age, thirteen, with dark blonde hair, jumped with excitement. "Is that a knife?" the kid stared at Annabeth's celestial bronze dagger. "Cool! I want one!"

A girl that looked about his age with amber eyes and silky, dark hair, rolled her eyes and hit him in the back of his head.

The rest still had mixed emotions. Some looked like they wanted an explanation. Some looked scared. Some looked downright confused.

A girl with auburn hair that was tied into a ponytail was about to ask Annabeth a question when a group of four walked into the building.

**~Sadie's POV~**

Sadie walked into the Empire State Building with her wand in hand. So did Zia and Walt. Carter had his Crook and Flail. They didn't bother putting their things in the Duat because for some reason, people who weren't Egyptian Magicians never seemed to notice anything when they casted spells, and stuff like that. They didn't know why, but it just worked that way. That's why Sadie was so shocked when two groups of teens were just staring at them in shock and looked at what they were holding.

The Empire State Building was empty which was kind of weird. She didn't know if that counted for "unexplainable magic" or not.

The three groups of teens just stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Sadie noticed that the group of teens closer to the door was wearing battle armor and was holding bronze weapons.

"Um," Sadie managed. "Why are you wearing armor?" she looked at a guy with messy black hair and sea green eyes.

"Why are you holding a staff and a boomerang?" he responded.

Sadie sighed. _Yes, I get it. The wand does look like a boomerang, _she thought. _That's what I thought it was when I first learned that I was an Egyptian Magician. _

"I believe I asked you a question first," Sadie responded.

Before the guy could answer, a group of about ten buff looking men in black suits with "V" on the sleeves came in through the door. The guy Sadie was talking to swung his sword at one man but it just went through him like he was wasn't there. Sadie rubbed her eyes. _Did that really just happen? Did he really swing a sword at him and did it go completely through him like he wasn't even standing there?_

A teen boy that looked like he could've been a kid model yelled, "Vespers!"

"Have you gone mad?" Sadie yelled at him in the same British accent.

Before he could answer, she felt a needle go into her arm and the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Amy's POV~**

Amy woke up on the floor of the Empire State Building. Her head ached. She groaned and sat up strait, holding her head. Amy noticed that she was just sleeping on the ground.

_Huh?_ She thought. _How did I get there?_

She then remembered what happened. Ian yelled, "Vespers!" and someone injected a needle in her shoulder and then she collapsed.

Amy studied her surroundings. The other two groups of teens were still there, lying unconscious on the floor. No one was still in the building. Even the mysterious guy at the main desk disappeared. Then she noticed that Ned, Ted, Madison, and Reagan weren't there.

_Oh no, did the Vespers kidnap them?_

She was about to go over to Dan to see if he was all right, but then a girl that looked around Dan's age with caramel colored hair with dyed streaks woke up. She stood up gripping her arm. She scanned the room, not noticing Amy, and her eyes widened. "Walt?" she cried out. "Walt! Where are you?" she yelled more frantically.

"Who's Walt?" Amy asked.

"My-my friend," she stuttered. "I can't find him! He was with us when I blacked out!"

"I can't find four of my friends either," Amy explained. "Ned, Ted, Madison, and Reagan."

The girl didn't answer. She shook the boy lying at her feet. "Carter," she shook him. "Carter!" she yelled.

"What?" he sounded annoyed.

"Walt's not here!" she yelled.

The boy whose name was Carter sat up immediately. He looked around the room with a concerned expression on his face. He spotted Amy. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name's Amy," she responded. "Who are _you_?"

"My name's Carter," the boy said. "And this is my sister Sadie."

She didn't answer. Amy walked over to Dan and shook him. "Wake up you dweeb!" she snapped.

"Ninjas!" Dan yelled as he sat up. "Oh, hi Amy."

"This is serious," Amy said. "Ned, Ted, Madison, and Reagan aren't here." She explained. "And they," she pointed to Carter and Sadie. "can't find their friend either."

Dan didn't respond. He wasn't paying attention. He gave Amy the "quiet" sign and tiptoed over to Natalie. He put his mouth near her ear, and screamed, "GET UP COBRA!"

Natalie screamed and punched Dan in the face. "Daniel! Don't wake me up like that!"

"Sorry," Dan shrugged while rubbing his nose.

The yelling seamed to wake everyone else too. "Wow," Amy muttered. "Dan, I always new you had a big mouth."

"That was a great joke Amy," Dan replied sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"What happened?" a girl with blonde hair and startling gray eyes muttered.

Ian pulled the needle out of his leg and examined it. "It looks like the Ves- uh, those people shot us with darts that were contained with a poison that would put us to sleep for a half-an-hour."

"How do you know that?" a kid that was wearing all black replied.

Ian shrugged.

A kid that looked Spanish with curly, dark brown hair said, "Where's Thalia?"

"Ned? Ted? Where are you?" Sinead yelled with concern.

"Madison? Reagan?" Hamilton called with a frantic look on his face.

"Our friend Walt isn't here too," said a girl with tanned skin and long, dark hair pointed out.

"Did those people kidnap some of us?" a girl with uneven and choppy brown hair said with anger.

"Looks like it," Jonah replied with a sigh.

"Oh no," a boy with jet-black hair and sea green eyes said. "There's a note on the door.

Sinead got there first. She read the note aloud:

_It looks like you noticed that your friends aren't here. You maybe will see them again. Maybe. All we ask is for the recipe to the Master Serum, Zeus' Master Bolt, and the Crook and Flail that the almighty god Ra used himself, and we'll give you your friends back. Don't tell anyone about this. Don't go to anyone else for help. You shall all work together. We will keep track of your progress and send you messages for hints on finding our hideout. Don't even think about showing up without the items once they are all gathered. If you disobey our rules, a hostage will die. You may only include only three other people of your choice._

_Sincerely,_

_Isabel Kabra, Sarah Jacobi, and Porphyrion._

**~Percy's POV~**

Zeus' Master Bolt? Were these people crazy? They want the Master Bolt? Zeus would turn him to ashes if they were caught.

_But if Luke could do it, so could we… _he thought.

The other part of his mind argued with him:

**No! You can't do that! Zeus will kill you!**

_But we have to if we ever want to see Thalia again…_

He saw whom it was signed from. Porphyrion. Didn't they defeat all of the Giants during the war?

Apparently not.

A girl with jade green eyes and reddish-brown hair looked surprised. "These people are insane! Zeus and Ra? They don't even exist!"

A guy that looked like a male model took in a sharp breath. "Isabel? I thought she was in prison!"

"Well, it looks like she escaped." A girl that looked Nico's age said. Percy recognized that she looked exactly what the boy that just spoke would look like if he were a girl.

"And Sarah Jacobi? She's dead! We saw her die!" another girl said.

"I guess somehow she survived," a boy said.

"Porphyrion?" Annabeth exclaimed. "I thought Jason defeated him at the Wolf House!"

"Not exactly," Leo said. "He sort of just disappeared into the earth."

"Guys!" Nico said. "We shouldn't be saying this stuff out loud in front of these mortals!"

"Mortals?" a buff looking guy replied irritated.

"Nico, it doesn't matter," Annabeth explained. "It looks like we have to work with them if we want to see Thalia again, so they would figure it out eventually."

"Figure out what?" a boy asked. Percy looked. What was the world-famous Jonah Wizard doing here?

Annabeth ignored him.

"I think I know the three extra people to bring," Percy thought out loud. "Didn't it rain earlier today?"

"Yeah. So?" a boy with dark blonde hair replied.

"Follow me outside." Percy responded.

Percy led everyone into a dark alley. When Percy finally found a puddle, he used his waterpower to create mist, thus creating a rainbow. Everyone who didn't know him stared at him in shock.

"Annabeth," Percy asked. "Do you have an extra gold drachma?"

She nodded. Annabeth handed him one and Percy began chanting. "O, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering."

He threw the golden coin into the rainbow and it disappeared.

"Jason Grace, Camp Jupiter," Percy requested.

Jason's face appeared in the mist. He was sitting next to his co-praetor, Reyna, while watching the War Games.

"Jason!" Percy yelled.

Jason jumped and looked at the mist. "Percy! Don't scare me like that! You know we don't use Iris Messaging here."

"Sorry Jason, but that's not important right now," he replied. "We need you to meet us here in New York City as soon as possible."

Jason nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Percy replied. "Bring Hazel and Frank with you too."

**~Carter's POV~**

Carter thought this day couldn't get any weirder. First he sees that the Empire State Building is completely empty except for two groups of teens and then one group is wearing armor and they're holding swords and knives. Then these weird people walk into the building, a kid yelled "Vesper!" and then the people all shoot them with darts and knock them unconscious. Walt was kidnapped. There was a ransom note that said that Sarah Jacobi wanted the Crook and Flail. _Carter's _Crook and Flail. Then the boy that said his name was Nico called them "mortals". Then Percy levitates the water and creates mist, throws a gold coin and it disappears into the water. This was _definitely _not the work of Egyptian Magic.

After everyone introduced each other, Carter asked if he could talk to Zia and Sadie in private.

"Sarah Jacobi wants my Crook and Flail!" Carter exclaimed after he pulled them aside.

"Oh, really Carter?" Sadie said sarcastically. "We haven't noticed."

"No! My point is do we trust the others enough to _tell _them that I have the Crook and Flail? _And _if we do tell them, we will have to tell them about everything from the Egyptian gods down to the very last wand!" Carter replied.

"Carter, I see your point," Zia responded. "But, by the looks of it, the kids with the armor have a big secret too, because they called us _mortals_ and stuff. And if we _both _have a huge secret, I bet that last group with Amy and Dan has a secret too. Plus, the sooner we give Jacobi the Crook and Flail, the sooner we get Walt back."

Carter nodded. They walked back to the others. "Guys," Carter said. "There's something we need to tell you."

Carter showed them what he was holding. "This is the Crook and Flail that they want. It's been in my possession for almost a year now."

They stared at him. "The note said that they needed the Crook and Flail that Ra used himself. If this is the one they want… then, is Ra real?" Amy asked.

"Who's Ra?" Hamilton asked.

"He's the king of the Egyptian gods. Or at least he _was _until he grew old, died, and yeah. You probably get my point." Sadie explained.

"Wait, what are you trying to say?" Piper asked.

"I guess what we're trying to say is… the Egyptian gods are real."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 39 Clues, The Kane Chronicles, or Percy Jackson.**

**~Dan's POV~ **

The Egyptian gods are real. Wow. This is the only thing Dan managed to say: "Really? That is _so _cool!"

If anyone was more freaked out, it was the kids wearing armor. What were their names? Oh yeah. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Leo, and Piper.

"Oh no. Oh no no no no no." Percy muttered to himself. He looked at Carter with a desperate look on his face. "Show us proof."

"Proof? You want _proof_? Okay," Sadie said. "I'll show you proof."

She took out her boomerang. "This," she explained. "is an Egyptian wand."

Sadie pointed her wand at the rock next Percy's feet. She spoke a word in a different language – Egyptian maybe? – and a golden hieroglyph appeared in front of the rock. Then it exploded.

Percy looked like he was going to faint. He turned to Nico. "Shadow travel to Camp Jupiter. _Now. _Find Jason and the others, and shadow travel them back to here after they get all of their stuff."

Nico nodded. He turned away, and all of the shadows seemed to gather in one place and Nico disappeared.

"Why are you so freaked out about this?" Zia asked. "I mean everyone we told was shocked, but not as much as you."

Every kid that was wearing armor looked like they were going to be sick.

"What's wrong?" Hamilton asked.

Piper turned to her friends. "Should we tell them?"

They all nodded. Annabeth turned to the others. "Okay, have you ever read about Greek mythology and stuff?"

Ian, Amy, Sinead, Carter, and Zia nodded. Dan had no idea what they were talking about.

"Well, um, you know all of the heroes like Perseus, Achilles, Theseus, and Hercules?"

The same people nodded again. "Well," Annabeth explained. "And you know how they are all demigods? Half-human, half-god?"

"Wait, what are demigods?" Natalie asked.

"They're when one of the Greek gods come down to earth, "hook up" with mortals, and they have children, which are also known has half-bloods, or demigods." Percy explained.

"And your point is?" Ian questioned.

"Well, we're demigods," Annabeth said.

**~Annabeth's POV~**

There was another stunned silence. Annabeth couldn't believe that she just said that.

"This is the best day of my life," Dan said.

Annabeth found the kid to be very annoying at times, and smart and serious at other times. Talk about major mood-swings.

The kids who claimed the Egyptian gods were real, Carter, Sadie, and Zia, looked like they were about to faint too.

_Now they get to see how we felt like, _Annabeth thought.

"Wait," Sinead said. "If you guys really are demigods, then who are your godly parents?"

"My dad is Poseidon," Percy explained. "God of the sea."

"My mom is Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy," said Annabeth.

Piper went next. "My mother is Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty."

"My dad is Hephaestus, the god of blacksmiths and fire," said Leo.

"And," Annabeth said, "our friend that was kidnapped – Thalia – her dad's Zeus, the king of the gods."

Just then, Nico appeared with Jason, Hazel, and Frank.

"And Nico is a son of Hades, the god of the dead and the Underworld," Percy explained.

Jason's jaw dropped. "Why are you telling them this stuff?"

Nico quickly explained everything that happened in the past hour.

Hazel nodded. "Well, in that case, I'm Hazel, daughter of Pluto, the god of the Underworld, the dead, and wealth."

Frank agreed. "I'm Frank, son of Mars, the god of war."

Jason was reluctant, but finally told them. "I'm Jason, son of Jupiter, the king of the gods."

Amy looked shocked. "But Jupiter… Pluto… Mars… they're Roman gods, not Greek!"

"Long story," Annabeth said, because she didn't feel like explaining anything anymore today.

"Okay, let's just focus on the ransom," Ian said.

"So, what do we need?" Hazel asked.

Dan took in a sharp breath. "Gideon's Master Serum recipe."

Everyone in Dan's group had a sad look on their faces, as if they were all remembering something horrible.

"The Crook and Flail – which we already have," Carter said.

"And," Percy finished, "Zeus' Master Bolt."

"Wait, I just realized something," Leo said. Annabeth was surprised. It was very rare for Leo to ever realize something. "We know what the Crook and Flail is, _and _what Zeus' Master Bolt is, but we don't know what this serum-thing is, but Dan seems to know."

Everyone looked at Dan. The people in his group gave him death glares, as in _I can't believe you just said that! How could you be so stupid?_

Natalie hit the back of Dan's head. _Again._ Amy stomped on his foot.

"I knew it," Zia said. "They have a secret too."

**~Sadie's POV~**

"Spill," Sadie said to them immediately.

"Why should we?" Natalie snapped back at her.

"Why? WHY?" Sadie yelled. "Because-"

"Stop it!" Piper yelled.

Sadie stopped. She suddenly didn't want to yell at Natalie anymore. It was as if Piper was controlling her…

"Whoa," Hamilton said. "How did you do that? It's almost impossible to stop Natalie from getting into a fight."

Piper shrugged. "Charmspeak. Whatever I say, people listen to me and do it."

Natalie was now boiling with anger. Percy and Leo were trying not to laugh. Dan was laughing so hard his face was as red as Natalie's.

"You… just… got… controlled… Cobra!" Dan wheezed.

"Daniel, when I am done with you, there will not be a single-" Natalie yelled, but Ian interrupted her, and he was trying not to laugh himself.

"Natalie, no need to yell," Ian managed. "They told us their secrets, so I think it's only fair that we tell them ours."

"Fine," Natalie responded. "But it's your funeral."

**Author's Note – Cliff hanger? Maybe? I don't know. Sorry for not updating for a whole week; I was at the Word of Life summer camp. Yes, I am a Christian – and proud! Sorry for not telling you guys though.**

**I was able to update so quickly because we were supposed to bring a notebook to write down notes from the Bible, but you didn't have to, so I continued writing my story instead so I could update when I got back.**

**So, yeah. I'm sorry if some parts don't make sense, but this is my first Fanfiction, so be nice!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or books in this story.**

**~Amy's POV~**

So, Amy and her group told them everything._ Everything. _Even about the Clue Hunt, but not about their adventures. _That _was too much.

"I'm confused about one thing," Carter stated. "These people want the recipe to the Master Serum, but no one _knows_ the recipe."

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "So, does that mean we have to go through the whole Clue Hunt to _get _the recipe?"

Amy was silent. She didn't know what to say.

Dan took a deep breath. "We don't have to."

Everyone gave him a puzzled look. After a moment or two, Amy finally understood what he was trying to tell the others, and backed him up.

"About two years ago," Amy said. "We went through the Clue Hunt ourselves."

Dan nodded. "Me and Amy were a team. So were Natalie and Ian, Hamilton with his sisters and parents, Sinead and her brothers, and Jonah was a team of one."

"And Dan and I won the Clue Hunt."

"And since I have a photographic memory, I… memorized the recipe," Dan finished.

**~Percy's POV~**

Dan memorized the recipe. Of course. What else could Percy expect?

And, obviously, the first one to respond was Leo, who was jumping up and down like a three year old. "You guys did the Clue Hunt? That is _sooooo _cool! And-"

"No, Leo," Annabeth snapped. "Not cool. By what it seems like, they probably tried to kill each other hundreds of times!"

"Try thousands," Dan muttered.

Percy saw Amy look at Ian. He caught her eye, and they both looked away quickly. Amy had an angry, yet sad look in her eyes, while Ian had a guilty look in his.

Percy looked at Annabeth. She looked at him. She gave Percy a look that said, _I saw it too._

_We'll ask later_, Percy mouthed to her.

She nodded in agreement.

Percy turned his attention back to the others. Leo was still jumping, asking questions. "What branches are you guys in?"

Dan nodded as if he approved of Leo's nature. "Amy and I are Madrigals, Hamilton is a Tomas, Sinead is an Ekaterina, Jonah is a Janus, and the Cobras here are Lucians."

"It's _Kabra, _Daniel, not Cobra," Natalie growled.

"Maybe I'll stop calling you Cobra if you stop calling me Daniel," Dan retorted.

"No," Natalie snapped.

"Fine. If that's how you want it," Dan took in a deep breath. "Cobra, cobra, cobra, cobra, cobra!"

"Enough!" Amy and Ian yelled at the same time.

They both blushed, but kept looking at Dan and Natalie with stern looks on their faces.

Dan and Natalie looked at each other and smirked. Apparently, they knew what was going on between Amy and Ian.

"Of course, brother dear," Natalie said to Ian with an evil glint in her eye.

Sadie chuckled. "I say that to Carter all the time."

"Yeah," Carter agreed. "And it's annoying."

"You're annoying," Sadie replied.

Percy smiled. That reminded him of Annabeth and Percy when they were younger. Sometimes they still did that to each other – even if they were the most popular couple at Camp Half-Blood.

Ian didn't seem to hear what Carter and Sadie were saying. He was still glaring at Natalie. And if looks could kill – this one would.

"If you say anything," Ian raged. "I swear, I'll-"

"Oh, I won't," Natalie smirked. "For now."

**~Carter's POV~**

Okay, so Natalie was acting evil. What else was new?

Amy and Ian were acting kind of strange towards each other too… Carter would have to ask about that later.

"Okay, so we have the Crook and Flail, and the Serum recipe," Frank pointed out. "But we don't have Jupi- I mean Zeus' Master Bolt. How on earth are we going to get that?"

"Well, if Luke could do it," Nico shuddered at the name, "so can we."

"Who's Luke?" Jonah asked.

Carter saw tears forming in Annabeth's eyes. Percy squeezed her hand and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Jonah!" Amy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" he responded," How was I supposed to know that-"

"It's fine," Annabeth said. She took a deep breath. "It's a complicated story."

"Hullo? Guys?" Sadie said. "How are we going to get Zoop's Master Bolt?"

"It's Zeus, not Zoop," Carter corrected her in annoyance.

"Who cares?" she said.

"A lot of people, actually," he retorted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Wikipedia, but I-"

"Stop it," Zia said. "I'm sick of breaking up your arguments all the time."

Sadie glared at Carter. "So, back to the question I asked before. What's the plan?"

"Being a child of Athena, I already have a one," Annabeth said in a tone that wasn't bragging. "So here's the plan…"

**Author's Note- Too long? Too short? Hopefully it meets right in the middle.**

**Were any of the characters OOC? ****Tell me immediately if so.**

**Any comments, suggestions, and complaints are accepted. I'll do/read anything it takes to help me become a better writer.**

**Tell me if anything doesn't make sense.**

**Thanks for reading **


	6. Chapter 6

**~Dan's POV~**

If Athena was the goddess of battle strategy, then Dan _knew _that Annabeth's plan would be awesome. And it was, but Dan didn't get to do anything but sit in the lobby of the Empire State Building, and wait, which stunk. He wanted to be part of the action! But of course, when he complained, Annabeth gave him this whole lecture about how the plan could backfire if he wouldn't sit still, blah blah blah. Why did she have to be so much like Amy?

Then, just to make her shut up, he – reluctantly – agreed to the plan.

So, there he was, in the lobby of the Empire State Building with his group, the Egyptians, and the Romans, while waiting. And waiting. _And _waiting.

Dan decided to break the ice.

"So," he began. "Do you guys want to play a game?"

"Like what?" Natalie mumbled while inspecting her nails. Yet, she looked just as bored as he was.

"Since I'm feeling especially evil today," Sadie said. "How about Truth or Dare?"

"Yes," Dan said. "I'll go first."

Dan scanned the room for his first victim. "Carter, truth or dare?"

_Mt. Olympus_

**~Annabeth's POV~**

Annabeth stood in front of the doors of the council where Zeus awaited them.

Percy, Leo, Piper, and Nico were at her side. They reviewed the plan one more time before walking inside.

"Good luck, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said to Percy.

"Same to you," he responded.

Annabeth put on her invisible Yankees cap and disappeared.

They walked into the building. Since Annabeth was invisible, she was able to run beside Poseidon's throne undetected. It was a good spot because his throne was right next to Zeus' throne.

And there it was – Zeus' Master Bolt sitting in a quiver next to the king of the gods' throne.

"Where are Annabeth and Thalia?" Zeus' voice boomed.

_Please remember what to say, _Annabeth thought. _Please remember what to say…_

"We ran into some monsters a block down," Nico lied. "Annabeth and Thalia told us to go ahead while they fought them."

Zeus nodded as if he understood.

"So, what did you call us here, Lord Zeus?" Percy asked.

Zeus got up and the room darkened. A screen appeared in the middle of the hall, as he started to walk towards the others, while leaving his Master Bolt next to his throne.

Zeus started talking about how Porphyrion was alive and that he was causing major destruction. The screen showed little video clips and pictures of Porphyrion's damage.

Zeus finally said, "And I want you four – plus Annabeth and Thalia – to go on a quest to find Porphyrion's hideout."

"Done," Leo said.

"Anything else, Lord Zeus?" Piper asked.

That was the signal. Annabeth quietly ran up to Zeus' throne, grabbed it, and it shrunk down in size in her hand. She stuffed the bolt in her hand. She stuffed the bolt in her backpack and ran towards the entrance. Annabeth was invisible **(A/N: Just wanted to remind you…) **so she didn't have anything to worry about.

"Not, that is all," Zeus, said. "You are dismissed."

Annabeth walked out the entrance. Percy casually knocked on the wall three times, as the door closed behind him. That was the signal to ask her if she was outside with them. She knocked three times back. They waited until they reached the city on Mt. Olympus for Annabeth to take off her hat.

She took it off, and Nico asked her, "Do you have it?"

Annabeth nodded and patted her backpack. They took the elevator, and when it opened up to the main lobby, the first thing she heard was Dan's voice saying, "Carter, truth or dare?"

**~Sadie's POV~ **

Of course. Those Greeks decided to ruin all the fun now, did they? Just as Dan was about to ask Carter: Truth or dare, Percy and his group just _had _to walk in. Carter looked pretty relieved that he didn't have to answer Dan's question though.

"Are you guys playing Truth or Dare?" Piper asked.

"At least we _were_ until you guys came," Dan sounded pretty upset that he didn't get to "Truth or Dare" Carter.

"Do you guys have the Master Bolt? I don't see it," Ian said.

"Yeah," Annabeth said, "Right here in my backpack."

"How can it fit in there?" Amy asked.

"It can shrink down in size," Percy shrugged.

"Okay, then." Nico said. "Let's get out of here before Zeus notices that the most powerful weapon on Earth that happens to be his is missing. _Again._"

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter was short. Sorry that Sadie's POV was short too.**

**Thank you guys so much for all of the comments! I love it! And if you have any suggestions, please tell me!**

**Tell me if any of the characters are OOC.**

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
